Vision Memory
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: A new student, a mystery hidden behind eyes of blue. Who is this boy and why does he seem to hold the past in the folds of his scrapbook?
1. Chapter 1

Vision's Memory: Chapter 1: Fireworks under the Blue Skies

"Can't this antique go any faster" a voice whined from inside a rather lavish carriage as it made its way down the dirt road.

"Oh be quiet you little brat and be thankful you're being allowed to go too this school" another voice said agitated at that other.

"We're almost there you guys, calm down or you'll head will explode with grumpy" another voice said happily. The carriage continued its way down the stone and dirt road, after a few more minutes before the cart came to a complete halt. The cart stopped at the large gates of a magnificent building that could be mistaken for a royal palace, but no it was not a palace, it was a school.

Lacanblade Academy to be exact, a private all boys school, the carriage man dismounted the carriage moving to the side before opening the door for the passengers to exit. One by one the driver helped the four individuals out of carriage.

The first was a young woman with long green hair that was held in a high ponytail and decorated with flowery hair clips and ornamints. With a warm smile she thanked the male driver before moving so the others could get out.

The second one looked to be older than the others, unlike the other female she was abit taller than the other and had an aura that screamed 'keep back or die'. Her hair was long and pink and put into too long ponytails. She had a scowl across her face seeming not too care mixed with a bored stare in her eyes.

The last two to come out looked too be twins, one with blue hair and other with red hair, the red haired individual looked happily and curiously around as they pulled on the others hand.

"Okay let's go!" the green haired girl chirped happily before sprinting toward the building, "Yeah lets go!" the red haired girl said pulling their blue haired twin with her.

"Wait you damn idiots!" the pink haired girl yelled growling at the others antics, "We'll be right back, stay right here!" she said and raced off after the others leaving a very confused man standing with the carriage.

Inside the school, classes went on as usual as the four figures lead by the pink haired female now walked the halls to the dean's office.

"Owww! Did you have to hit so haired I think you bruised my CPU" the green haired girl rubbed her head, as the others rubbed their heads similarly and nodded in agreement.

"Next time don't go running off and I won't have too!" she said before stopping in front of a male who was talking to what she perceived as one of the students.

"Hello my I help you?" the man said dismissing the student, "Yeah, we're here to enroll our brother into his classes" she put one hand on her hips, "I believed I sent a letter to you explaining our arrival" she said the man seemed to crease his eyes abit.

"Right, I remember now…I'm the assistant dean, welcome to Laconblade" he said shacking the female's hand, noting the grip she had.

"And this must be the new student" he said looking over towards the blue haired individual who just smiled and nodded.

"Great, why don't you look around while I talk to your two sisters" he said as he escorted the two females to his office allowing the two to look around the large school. They had passed a few classrooms, the cafeteria, and had seen a few students walking here and there, not really paying attention to the two as they continued to look around. A few more walks later and they ended up standing in front of a large room, looking inside the two saw a group of boys, talking and plying games.

Walking further inside, the two had caught the attention of some of the students who looked surprisingly at the two figures that stood, hand in hand, in the middle of the room.

"Oh there you two are" a voice said looking over the two saw another man coming down the hallway, "Hi there I'm the math professor, the dean sent me to show you guys around. You know it was actually easier to find you two with those very…unique hair colors" he laughed.

"Anyway let's introduce you to some of the other students you will be studying with, he said leading the two into the room, earning the attention of the others students who stared surprisingly at the two figures that stood, hand in hand, in the middle of the room The two looked at each other before giving a smile and turning back to the others,

"Hai! Hai!" the two said raising their other hands happily at the students. The others looked at the two with surprised looks, unable to find the words to say.

"Hello its nice too meet you all!" the blue haired figure said waiving his hands at the others, "I know we'll all be good friends" he said the smile still on his face.

"I hope you all take a good care of my brother" she chocked her hair a bit, "or I'll come back here a and cut your underdeveloped boy parts off and a shove them in a very bad place and laugh as you a begga me for the mercy" she said a bit too sweetly making the other boys cringe and the teacher sweet drop.

"Um yeah, students I would like to introduce to a new student who will be studying here" he said nervously motioning toward the blue haired youth.

"Hi, I'm Memory Vision, but just call me Memory!" he said happily, "I hope to be good friends with you all, just don't fuck with me" he continued to smile.

"Yeah be nice-a to my big brother or I'll fuckin chop your damn-ma heads" his sister said still smiling making a few students shake in fear.

"Well thank you for that interesting introduction" he stammered before turning to the other students, "Okay everyone time to get back to close" without a second thought the students rushed out of the room to their next classes.

"Anyway the dean should be finished talking with your sisters" he said motioning for the two to follow him. At the dean's office, the two sisters had finished talking with the dean and prepared to leave, "Sorry were so late" the professor said walking back inside with the two siblings.

"Okay brat you're now fully enrolled" the pink haired girl said walking over to the blue haired boy, "Your stuff should already be at your room" she said as the siblings began saying their good-byes.

"Oh I'm going to miss you so…much!" the green haired girl said hugging the Memory, "Make sure you eat all your vegetables and 'write' to use everyday!" she whined as she and his twin continued to hug him.

"Enough of the water works" the pink haired female said trying to remove the two from their brother. "Let's let him get situated, plus we have to leave now if we wish to make it home before dark" she said as the green haired girl let go and wiped her eyes of tears before giving her brother one more smile.

His twin however, still held onto her brothers hands, "I will miss-a you so much big brother. Please a take care of yourself" she said as the other smiled and nodded, "I promise sis" he said happily.

"If any of-a these boys giva you any problems I will coma up here and kicka there asses!" she said making the other laugh, "I'll remember that" he said as the two finally let the others hands go before the red haired twin walked back over to the carriage, turning to wave goodbye one more time before re-entering the carriage.

Memory watched as the carriage rode away before becoming a blotch in the distance. Taking a deep breath the blue haired youth began walking towards the school dormitory, walking down the forest like path, wrapped up in the warm beauty he felt something bump into him sending him falling back onto his butt.

"Oww" he said rubbing his back side, looking up sea blue eyes met emerald green eyes. The green eyed boy looked down smugly at the boy before brushing a strained of golden blond hair from his face, "Watch where you're going" he said all high and mighty like before sprinting off leaving the boy on the ground.

Getting up from the ground, the boy look towards the direction the other had ran with an emotion of anger on his face. With a pout the boy began stomping back towards his destination.

"Who does he think he is!" the boy talk towards the blond who had knocked him down and didn't even had the decently to apologize. Memory was steamed at this point, it wasn't just the fact that he knocked him down, it was that pompous look he held in his eyes, looking down on him like he was some kind of God or something.

As he walked down the dormitory hallway, he looked past the numbered doors, trying to locate his room number.

'_Let's see room 10, room 10…7, 8, 9…and 10!'_ he thought happily standing in front of his new room. Grabbing and twisting the door numb, Memory stepped into the room, his face holding a sense of shock and confusion as he stared at what he was to call his room.

The only word he could think of was…horrid!

He had been told that these were the old dorms, but they failed to mention that it looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in years. Dust and grim covered the room, the floors looked old and the furniture looked worn and old.

"They couldn't put me in some better commendations" his eyebrow twitched at the pure disaster of a room.

With a short growl, Memory went over to his things which were place on the other side of the bedroom. Looking for a specific piece of luggage, he found what he was looking for, it was a relatively large square suitcase, embroidered in blue and yellow designs.

Reaching into his pocket, Memory pulled out a small key pushing it into the keyhole give it a gentle turn. Popping the clasp, Memory pushed the large chest up, inside was a large blanket. He watched as the lump in the blanket rose and fell with a smile on his face.

"Come on time to wake up" he said sweetly shaking the lump gentle, but vigorously. The lump gave a low mumble, before slowly it began to rise, the white fabric falling to the ground revealing a mop of blond hair, along with a orb of blue.

"Did you have a good nap…Oliver"

…To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Visions Memory: Chapter 2; Just A School Boy Crush

"Time for the first day of school", a chipper voice of Vi-sion said as he finished dressing, "Oliver make sure no one comes in this room and make sure you finish the rest of the repairs to the room" he said turning to the blond haired youth standing in the middle of the room.

"Yes Master Me-mory" he said bowing to the blue haired boy, "Good be a good boy while I'm gone" he said before closing the door to the room and made his way to his class with a happy with confident smile on his face.

In class…

"Okay class take your seats", the teacher said as the students took their seats in the large pew like desks.

"Okay class before we begin we have a new student who will be joining us please make him feel welcome" the teacher said motioning toward the blue haired boy they stood at the front of the classroom.

"Hello!" the boy waved with a smile to the class, "Now would you like to introduce yourself to the class" he said and Vi-sion nodded.

"Hi there!" he greeted them, his tone taking the class back a bit, "I am Vi-sion Mem-ory, nice to meet you" he gave them a smile, "Please take good care of me~" he said flashing the class a seductive smile combined with a heated wink that made the entire class turn hot.

"Okay you may have a seat" The teacher said oblivious to the stunt the boy just pulled and allowed him to pick a seat of his choosing.

As he made his way up into the desks he gave a secretive smile as he watched his male classmates fall over themselves for him to sit with him, 'How cute' he thought taking an empty seat in the middle of the class.

It was the middle of the day now and was the time for students to have a break from classes, right now Vi-sion had decided to take a bath after what they called gym class. He swore he didn't think he would ever be good at riding a horse.

Anyway he was almost to his room when suddenly he heard a voice calling out, "Hey new kid wait up" looking behind him he saw a rather tall male with long black hair walking toward him, "Were you talking to me?" he said as the larger male gave him a grin.

"Yeah cutie, I just wanted to talk to you" he said boldly placing his arm over the other's shoulders, "So I was thinking you and me should get to know each other a little better" he lend down more, "So how about it you, me, my room…" he was stopped when Vi-sion put his hand up.

"Sorry, but the only thing wet touching this" he pointed to himself, "Is some hot water and a sponge. But thanks for the thought" he said patting the other on his face before removing his arm from around his shoulders and leaving the other in the hall.

The sound of shower spray sounded through the private bathroom, Vi-sion sighed as the steam wrapped around the room and the patter of water on tile filled his ears. With a happy smile the boy removed his school clothes before placing them on the sink. Now fully bare the boy entered the shower letting the warm water hit his porcelain skin.

"Oh I needed this~" he chided happily as he continued to stand under the warm spray of water. As his shower continued the boy began singing…

_If everyone in the whole world_

_Ran out into the streets, every boy, every girl_

_Meeting up in the center of town, everyone_

_Would join hands and we'd look up into the sun_

_If we could all take a chance and get outta here_

_There'd be nothing left for us to fear_

_It's just a thought for now, a hopeless daydream_

_I wanna cry, I wanna shout, I wanna scream_

_PONPON Why show any less than is your own best?_

_It can't be that boring, but you know, it's all a test_

_Losing my own mind in rhythm through my headphone set_

_WAYWAY making my own path will show how far I get_

_PONPON Colors fly, behind my lids, behind closed eyes_

_Can't you feel it there? That beating's in clever disguise_

_BOYBOY leave me here, we'll see who the one that's laughing is_

_That's it- that right there, ah, you make me happy_

_Everyday PON_

_Everytime is PON_

_Riding that merry-go-round all day_

_Everyday PON_

_Everytime is PON_

_Now that I think, there can be no other way_

_PONPON Why show any less than is your own best?_

_It can't be that boring, but you know, it's all a test_

_Losing my own mind in rhythm through my headphone set_

_WAYWAY making my own path will show how far I get_

_PON PON WEI WEI WEI_

_PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON_

_WEI WEI PON PON PON WEI WEI_

_PON WEI PON WEI WEI_

_PON PON WEI WEI WEI_

_PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON_

_WEI WEI PON PON PON WEI WEI_

_PON WEI PON WEI WEI_

The upbeat and cheery song carried into the hallway as continued to hum the tune of the song, each note making students and teachers stop to listen to it. Eyes looked in wonder, all wondering where such a sound was coming from. One such person happened to be standing outside Vi-sion's window. His brown hair fluttered with the soft breeze, as chocolate eyes looked up in amazement.

_If everyone in the whole world_

_Ran out into the streets, every boy, every girl_

_Meeting up in the center of town, everyone_

_Would join hands and we'd look up into the sun_

_If we could all take a chance and get outta here_

_There'd be nothing left for us to fear_

_It's just a thought for now, a hopeless daydream_

_I wanna cry, I wanna shout, I wanna scream_

_PONPON Colors fly, behind my lids, behind closed eyes_

_Can't you feel it there? That beating's in clever disguise_

_BOYBOY leave me here, we'll see who the one that's laughing is_

_That's it- that right there, ah, you make me happy_

Rising up from the tub, Vi-sion released the water letting it disappear down the drain. Reaching the door he grabbed a light blue rob hanging from the hook, while using his towel to dry his hair off he exited the bathroom letting the steam exist and evaporate before closing the door with a click still singing his tone.

_Everyday PON_

_Every time is PON_

_Riding that merry-go-round all day_

_Everyday PON_

_Every time is PON_

_Now that I think, there can be no other way_

_PON PON WEI WEI WEI_

_PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON_

_WEI WEI PON PON PON WEI WEI_

_PON WEI PON WEI WEI_

_PON PON WEI WEI WEI_

_PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON_

_WEI WEI PON PON PON WEI WEI_

_PON WEI PON WEI WEI_

_PON PON WEI WEI WEI_

_PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON_

_WEI WEI PON PON PON WEI WEI_

_PON WEI PON WEI WEI_

_PON PON WEI WEI WEI_

_PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON_

_WEI WEI PON PON PON WEI WEI_

_PON WEI PON WEI WEI_

After finishing his song he had finished drying his hair and was now looking himself over in the mirror. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on his door.

'Who could that be?' he though tightening his robe, before walking over to the door and turning the handle open the door. Once he opened he was met with a rather peculiar sight, outside his door stood a boy looking about his age. He had curly brown hair with matching chocolate eyes. His skin was dark and he had a certain innocence about himself, it was rather interesting to him.

There was only one word to describe him…

"Kawaii~" he said as the other looked at him with a gleam in his eyes.

"Um Excuse?" he said as Vi-sion continued to look at him,

"Oh my~ you are so cute~" he said as the others eyes widened in confusion at the blue haired boys words.

"Um I…I…" as he tried to find the words to say, he found them caught in his throat as his eyes began to wonder around before settling on the form of the other boy. His robe was partly giving him a view of their petit chest and parts of his stomach and the water dripping down his supple and creamy skin that rain down right below his…no bad

He mentally slapped himself for those thoughts

"I'm sorry I just wanted to welcome you to the school and…and…bye!" he said quickly before turning and preparing to leave.

"Oh no you don't~" Vi-sion said and before he knew it the blue haired boy had tripped and bumped into the brown haired boy sending them both to the ground. The boy on the bottom looked up in shock; his cheeks flaring red as the other boy was lend over him with both his hands on either side of his head.

Brown eyes stared into pools of blue, blinking repeatedly he watched the boy above him.

Vi-sion allowed a seductive smirk appeared across his thin lips and a rosy blush across. Leaning forward he was almost touching noises with the boy below. He looked at the other boys face looking with an amusement and interest at the others reaction.

"So cute~"

He lend in closer

"So cute~"

'So close, just a little closer'

"So cute! ~"

His lips were only centimeters away from the others but the moment was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Looking up both males noticed a blond boy haired boy standing in front of them, his emerald eyes looking down on the two on the ground.

"G-Gilbert!?" the boy on the floor stammered as Vi-sion looked between him and the blond remembering why the other looked so familiar.

"You!", Vi-sion yelled pointing an accusing finger at the blond you looked at the other

"Wait, you know Gilbert?" the boy said still on the ground

"So your names Gilbert huh?" he placed his hands on his hips, his blue eyes leering at the other, as Gilbert looked at the blue haired boy impassively.

"Hmph, well Gilbert, you owe me an apology" he said

"And you are?" he said and Vi-sion face grew red as he balled his fist in anger.

"Are you serious!? You knocked me down yesterday, I want an apology" he said with a serious tone was he pointed angrily at the other who just seem to scoff moving a piece of blond hair out of his face.

"No I don't think so" he smiled as Vi-sion just looked at him with a disbelieving look on his face, "Even if I did feel sorry, which I don't, I do not apologize especially to some little 'thing' like you" he said giving the other a prideful smirk.

'Thing?'

A growl escaped from deep in Vi-sion's throat, his eyes burned with fury as he clenched his fist tighter as he and Gilbert exchanged glares.

"Alright" a voice said, both eyes looked and saw the dark skinned boy removing himself from the before dusting off his clothes. "That's enough you two, there is no need for hostility" he said looking between the two, but mostly at the blond who seemed to scoff at the others. The boy only sighed before turning back to Vi-sion.

"Sorry about that we believe we got off to a bad start" he scratched his head, "Let's start again, my name is Serge Battour" he smiled whole heartedly introducing himself before extending his hand out to the other.

"O well, nice to meet you Serge-senpei" he said accepting the others hand, "My name is Vi-sion Me-mory. But you may call me Vi-sion", Serge blinked at the other pronouncing of his name, but quickly put it aside.

"Oh and this is Gilbert Cocteau" he pointed to the blond still standing behind them scowl still present, "Anyway…I hope you find your stay comfortable. If you need anything please feel free to ask" he smiled again as Vi-sion looked between him and…Gilbert.

"Domo arigatou Serge-senpei" he said giving him a smile, "But since you offered…" he came a little closer to Serge, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would give me a tour of the campus"

"I would hate to get lost in a big place like this" he leaned forward his slender fingers walked over the others chest playfully. Serge blushed at the others actions; behind him smoke seemed to pour from the others ears and his face burned as he watched the blue hair boy try to flirt with the gypsy student.

"Well…I…uh…" he cleared his throat, "Sure, yes I can give you a tour of the school" he nodded his head a couple of times.

"Lovely" he smiled looking over to give Gilbert a smug and victorious smirk to the other just narrowed his eyes pensively.

"Well Serge-senpei I hope we have more time to 'talk' more, but I'm starting to catch a draft" he seem to motion toward himself as remnants of water still streamed down his slender legs.

"See you later, kawaii-senpei" he whispered in the other ear before running his finger over the others check and over their lips.

With one last smile and a wink he turned switching his small hips as he entered his room closing the door and leaving the two boys in the hallway.

Serge remained in place, a blush across his face as he looked where the boy had been.

Gilbert walked up behind the taken before giving a small sigh he brought his hand up before smacking it against the others head making him lean forward rubbing his head.

"Ow! Gilbert what…what was that for?" he said as he watched the blond gave a scoff before turning around and walking away from the other. After standing there for a few minutes he soon followed the blond back down the hall.

On the other side of the door Vi-sion stood, back pressed himself against the door as his fingers gently touched the spot between his collar bone and his throat. His breathe coming out in all pants

"Serge Battour" he let the name slide from his lips as he remembered the gypsy boy, "So cute" he said before pulling himself off the doors. Looking toward the bed he noticed the blond sitting on the bed,

"I think I'm going to like this school" he said to himself before going over to his dresser and began changing for the rest of his classes.

….To Be Continued…..

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur.  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium._

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison. _

_O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium._


	3. Chapter 3

Visions Memory; Chapter 3: Nurse Me-mory

"What a beautiful fall day!" Vision said with a sparkle in his eyes as he looked longingly out his window as leaves danced and fell with the wind, joining its friends on the ground below.

"Aw well I have to get ready for my date with Serge" he cooed as he removed himself from the window, "Oh but what shall I wear!" he said in a panic before walking quickly to his closet opening the double doors.

"So many choices, so many possibilities" he said going through the many outfits he had in his closets tossing a few onto the bed before turning toward the blond haired boy, who was holding onto the tossed outfits.

"Oliver what do you think?" he asked as the blond haired, gold eyed youth as he looked at his master with a content look on his face.

"Your right!" he dug through his closet again, "Perfect!" he said looking himself over in the mirror.

"Have a good day Oliver, make sure no one comes in here" Vi-sion said as Oliver nodded and again he was off.

Since it was the weekend most of the students were either in their rooms, in town, or just walking about with their friends or maybe even studying. Outside underneath a one of the beautifully colored trees, Serge stood basking in the beauty of the fall season. He was waiting for the new student in order to give him a tour. The young boy was very determined in getting him to give him a tour and though he was obliged to give it to him, he had to admit the boy did make him nervous.

He laughed nervously at the thought of the blue haired boy; suddenly he felt a tickle in his noise before releasing a sneeze.

'Must be this fall weather' he wrapped his scarf around his neck, it also didn't help that Gilbert snuck out again after he had went to bed. Apparently in his haste he forgot to close the window allowing the cold fall air to fill into their room while he was sleeping.

"Oh Serge!" a chipper voice called snapping Serge out of his thoughts, looking around his eyes widened at the sight coming toward him. The figure walked down the paved path, eyes glued to the graceful figures. Some stopped to look; others looked but failed to stop what they were doing. They either collided with one another or into other objects. One of the students was so engrossed he walked into a tree. And as the figure stopped in front of him Serge instantly recognized them, or rather him,

"V-V-Vi-son what are you wearing!?" he said his eyes going over the outfit the other had chose to wear. It looked like a girl's evening gown, light blue fabric that flowed around him, a bright red bow on the chest. The top was short and gave anyone a good view of his neck and embroidered with ruffles and sapphires. In his hands he held an open parasol twirling with his fingers.

"Good morning Mr. Battour" he said, light blue lipstick glistening on his lips as he watched with content in his eyes at the blush running across the gypsies boys face.

"Is something wrong?" he said with innocence in his eyes as Serge gave a nod before trying to compose himself.

"Um…Vi-sion…your outfit, don't you think it's a little much" he said as Vi-sion gave him a pouty look, "You don't like my outfit?" he said as Serge blushed more at the closeness of the other. Vi-sion had tilted in closer until he was at the others ear, "If you want you can come to my room and help me take it off" he whispered rather seductively as Serge began glowing more shades of red as he pictured the other, clothes sliding off his creamy…no!

He shook his head of the thoughts, "So let's begin the tour" he said changing the subject as he motioned for the other to follow him. As they walked through the school, Serge pointing out the buildings and areas, they failed to notice the many stares from passing by students and a few faculty members.

As they exited another of the buildings they were back outside walking through a rain of multi colored fall leaves.

"Okay next we'll…" another tickle in his nose, "We'll look ah…ah…ACHOO!" he sneezed repeatedly as they stopped.

"Serge are you okay?" Vi-sion asked as he pulled out a blue handkerchief handing it to the other as he blew his noise before giving a sniffle.

"I'm fine, it's just this cold fall air" he said with a stuffy look on his face, removing one of his gloves Vi-sion placed his hands on the others forehead.

"Serge you're burning up!" Vi-sion said removing his hand from the others forehead, "But…I'm fine really"

"Oh no you're not mister, you're sick" he grabbed the others arm, "Now then let's get you into bed, if we're out here for another moment you might catch your death" he said as he pulled him back toward the dorms, unaware of the green eyes that watch them from behind one of the many trees of fall.

Back in the dorm's, Vi-sion had walked Serge back to his room and had helped him into bed. He told him to get comfortable in bed and that he would be right back after he got something from his room. After changing into his night clothes, Serge had gotten comfortable under his sheets. Suddenly a knocking caught his attention,

"Serge I'm back do you mind if I come in" he recognized the voice as Vi-sion and gave him an okay. With a turn of the handle the door opened and so did his mouth. Vi-sion had walked back into the room, rolling in a metal tray, though most of his focus was what the blue haired boy was wearing.

"Don't worry Serge-san, Nurse Vi-sion is going to make you all better!" he said walking over to Serge's bed side, the white material moving smoothly with every step, forming over his petit and curved figure. Stopping the cart on the side of the bed, Vi-sion stood full form in front of the other who was still blushing from the 'shortness' of the dress that stopped mid thigh. A blue cross sat on the breast of the dress and on the little nurse's hat that adorned his blue locks.

"Now you just lie down and relax" he fluffed the others pillow bending over so that his chest hung over the other rather closely increasing the blush on his face.

"Now if there's 'anything'" he clicked his tongue, "Anything you need to make you comfortable just let me know" he said giving his a wink watching as Serge got deeper under the covers.

"Well to help soothe your fever I brought you some warm soup from the cafeteria" he said showing him the tray with a bowl of warm soup. Walking back over to him, Serge got in a sitting position, as Vi-sion sat on the bed next to him.

Using the spoon he brought the hot soup up to his lips, pouting them before giving a soft blow, cooling the liquid.

"Alright say ah…" he brought the spoon to the up to Serge who slowly opened his mouth and let the other guide the soup inside.

"There now isn't that yummy" he smiled as Serge nodded swallowing the soup, "Um, thank you, the soup is quite good" he said taking another spoonful as Vi-sion happily fed him. After finishing the soup Serge had fallen asleep as Vi-sion cleaned up and silently left the room leaving Serge to his dreaming.

Walking down the hall, he couldn't help but to smirk. White heels clicking down the wooden hall he stopped as suddenly the door opened revealing a familiar face. Looking closely he recognized as the senior student who tried to hit on him a few days ago. He was about to walk away when his eyes was soon met with a familiar head of golden locks.

'Hmm' he thought as the two finished their make-out session and finally saw him. Vi-sion gave the two a rather cheerful wave hello before the upperclassman made his leave. It was now him and Gilbert in the hall, eyes locked and both unmoving. With a smirk Vi-sion began walking again the tension was heated as his eyes never left the others until they were now face to face with each other, blue into green.

"Hmm, interesting look" Gilbert said looking over the others attire, Vi-sion held his look but let a small smirk come to his face.

"Aw thanks, you look like you've been busy" he smirked as the two continued to stare at each other.

"Well I would love to 'chat', but Serge-san is sick with a cold" Vi-sion smirked folding his arms over his chest, "I need to go and get more medicine before he wakes up" he said seeing the anger hidden under the fake smile.

"Well you've seemed to have made yourself comfortable with the gypsy boy"

"What can I say he's a nice" he said as Gilbert snuffed moving a hair out of his face, but still held his conceded smile.

"You know you may have this little innocent rouse you have over everyone else, but I don't buy it for one minute"

"Hmm, I don't know what you're talking about I'm just being friendly, kinda like you and that upperclassman. Though I thought you would have better taste then that" he said only to receive a short chuckle.

"Please, I can see right through you" he flipped another golden lock, "Acting like the perfect little angel, can do no wrong student. All while dressing like some kind of tart catching the eyes everyone you pass" his voice was bitter and dripped with acid and his eyes burned with content.

"I'll tell you this once and only once I'm the last person you want to mess with. Stay the hell out of my business and keep your dirty little hands away from what's mine, that includes Serge" he eyes narrowed, "He is especially off limits he said with malice and acid in his words. It was silent for a minute before it was Vi-sion's turn to laugh. Gilbert watched as Vi-sion continued to laugh clutching his sides as he bent over in a fight of laughter. After minutes of laughter he stood back up straight wiping a tear from his eyes.

"You know…I get pretty fucking tired of people like you" he said his tone like ice as Gilbert's eyes widened at the look in the other's eyes.

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow as Vis-ion glared more, "You heard, I hate little pretentious people like you thinking you can have anything you want with a snap of your little fingers. You can huff and puff until your face turns as blue was my hair but don't think you can tell me what to do like your all high and mighty"

"Secondly I'll talk to whoever I damn well please, when I damn well please. Thirdly do not disrespect my clothing, just because you chose to dress so uncouth doesn't me someone can't have some civility and class"

"Lastly to the subject young Battour"

"I told he's off limits" Gilbert growled as Vi-sion just scoffed

"Whatever, I don't believe I ever saw your name on him, besides do you actually believe that you actually have a chance with him"

"And what is that suppose to mean" he growled

"Listen closely sweetie, Serge is a smart, cute, and other wise cultured young man" he swooned thinking of the young gypsy boy, "He wouldn't be interested in a little primp like you. I've heard the whispers, the gossip, and the tales of the golden heard boy who sleeps with anyone for papers and favors." He smirked noting the tenseness in the others body. Gilbert was shaking with anger and bitterness at the others words.

"I really don't care what you do or who you do it with, but let's be clear on one thing...Serge needs someone who will fit him, someone with the same amount of class as him. He doesn't need some self-entitled brat mucking up his reputation with insidious antics and further more…ah!" he ducked as Gilbert threw a punch at him,

"Whoa someone's mad" he teased ducking as he threw another punch at the blue haired boy, "Wow my sister can throw a better punch" he moved out of the way gracefully as Gilbert continued to try and hit the other each one ending in a miss.

Vi-sion gave a short yawn, "You know I could do this all day put you look like you might pass out so I think I'll head back and go check up on Serge-kun" smirking he turned and started walking away leaving the blond who let a scowl form on his face at the retreating form.

In an instant Vi-sion let out a gasp as he was pushed down to the ground as Gilbert had tackled the other from behind. Now both boys were on the ground with Gilbert on Vi-sion's stomach.

"A sneak attack really?" Vi-sion said as he held Gilbert's hands back as the other tried to strike him, with a twist of his body it was Vi-sion who was now on top of Gilbert.

"Give up blonde I'm cuter and stronger then you" he said as Gilbert continued to try and claw at him before finally wrenching his hand free and grabbed onto blue locks and tugging hard causing the other to gasp in pain.

"Aw! Aw! Why you little, no one touches my hair without losing some fingers!" he growled before grabbing onto blond locks making Gilbert yell, "See how do you like it!" he said as he continued to pull.\ and yank.

As the hair pulling continued the two began to roll and tumble down the hall way biting, scratching, and ripping pieces of clothing off. So into their fight they failed to notice the group of students that had crowded around them cheering on the fight.

"Hey you two break it up now!" a voice yelled as the student circle began to disperse as a few teachers came running down the hall.

"Go back to your rooms this instant" one teacher said as some students groaned but still ran back to their rooms not wanting to get in more trouble.

"I said break it up you too!" the teacher said as he and another teacher tried to pry the two apart as they continued to claw at each other. After hard a good hard pull the teachers managed to get the two students off and away from each other.

"Now what all this about?" one of the teachers holding Gilbert said as the two continued to leer at each other.

"I didn't do anything Gilbert attacked me for no reason at all!" Vi-sion fixing his outfit, "Mr. Me-mory what are you wearing?" he asked looking at the short dress before shaking his head, "Nevermind, your both in trouble for fighting, now go straight to the head masters office"

Both boys looked at each other before giving a deep grunt before being escorted to the head master's office.

In the school office both boys were sitting in front of a large mahogany desk as the student superintendent sat in front of his desk, though if you looked at him you would think he was female with his porcelain like skin, doll like face, and flowing blond hair…maybe he was related to Gilbert.

"Well it's nice to see you again Mister Cocteau, I hadn't expected you back in my office so soon, though that would be a lie" he said looking at the blond who just rolled his eyes, but continued to hold his calm face.

"And you must be our new student monsieur Me-mory, let me introduce myself I am Aryon Rosemarine, superintendent over the students of this school. It is my job to keep the students in line and behaving" he said hitting the wipe back and forth against his hand as blue eyes just looked on.

'Keep them in line huh? Wow you've done such a wonderful job' he thought sarcastically as he peered over at Gilbert who glared over at him.

"Now then let this be a warning to you both I have no time to deal with ill mannered children…"

'Really and yet I've seen nothing but ill mannered children here…well except for Serge-kun' he smiled thinking of the gypsy boy.

"So then now then according to the teachers you were both brought here for fighting in the hall, would you care to try and explain this?" he looked between the two mostly Gilbert but it was Vi-sion who had chosen to speak.

"Like I explained to the teacher I didn't do anything, I was merely going to get more soup from the cafeteria" he said and Rosemarine cocked an eyebrow at the other

"You should know it is against the rules to bring food to your room from the cafeteria" he said as Vi-sion nodded.

"Yes I know of the rules, but Serge was sick and I thought an exception could be made" he said as Rosemarine listened to the boy and explain himself.

"And your outfit?" he asked

"What? It's a nurses uniform, I thought it would help Segre relax better" he said folding his legs, "Speaking of which I have to go back upstairs Serge is still sick and he needs to take his medicine" he said and Rosemarine continued to look at the blue haired boy before releasing a contemplating sigh.

"Young man since this is your first offence I'm giving you a warning, I don't want in this office unless stated otherwise, do you understand"

"Yes sir" he said begrudgingly as Rosemarine glanced at him before turning to Gilbert who was now leaning against his hand with a board stare in his emerald green eyes.

"Now then both of you go back to your rooms and I hope we won't met under these circumstances again Mr. Me-mory" he said hitting the crop against his hands for emphasis as the blue haired boy nodded shortly.

With a scoff Gilbert was the first one out of the room pushing past Vi-sion who watched the blond leave.

"A word of advice monsieur Me-mory" Rosemarine said as Vi-sion waited at the door, "Be very wary around Gilbert he has a habit of making enemies real quick"

"That's an understatement" he mumbled under his breath, "Don't worry I have no intentions of being friends with him" he said with a smirk, "Oh and monsieur Rosemarine a little piece of advice…" he said as the blond look at him,

"I'm a masochist, so don't think your little riding crop scares" he said before leaving out the room leaving a very confused superintendent.

As he walked down the hall he looked down sadly at his ruined outfit, "Great I really liked this outfit" he frowned at the torn white fabric. As he walked back to Serge's room he didn't notice the scowling green eyes that watched him.

Later that Day…

"It's about time you got here" an annoyed and irritated voice said as the larger figure entered the large green house.

"Hey don't look so peeved I came didn't I, so I here you have a job you need me to do?" he smirked as the blond rolled his eyes.

"You could say that, you know the new student blue hair, smart mouth" he watched as the older boy nodded a grin on his face, "Sure I know him little punk blew me off a few days ago, so you want me to ruff him up or…"

"Maybe, or maybe you and some of your friends can make him disappear" he said as the male smirked more before walking until he loomed over the petit male, "So what do I get for this little favor?" he said grabbing the others chin as defiant eyes looked into each other's.

"Hmm, get the job done and I'll make it well worth your while" he cooed as the other smirked down at him before pulling him into a deep kiss.

'Goodbye Me-mory'

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Vi-sion Me-mory; Chapter 4: Blood High!

"There done" Vi-sion said closing the book; he stretched his arms up as rose from the couch in the study room of the vast library.

"I wonder what Serge-kun is doing?" he thought with a smile on his face. Taking the book under his arm he left from the building, as he walked into down the cobbled walkways of the school, the sky was beginning to turn to dusk.

"Hey new kid!" a voice called, a very familiar and annoying voice, "Oh no…" he said sighed with frustration before turning his head and unfortunately the last person he wanted to see came walking down the path, one hand in his pocket as he waived toward Vi-sion with a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh it's you again…" Vi-sion said half heartedly as the other stood in front of him, "Hey where you headed new kid?" he said as Vi-sion cocked an eyebrow, "First of all stop calling me new kid, it's Vi-sion" he corrected the other.

"And if you must know I'm going to my room" he dead paned as the male still held his grin further annoying the blue haired boy.

"So I was thinking, me, you, the night sky; perfect time for a walk huh?" he said as Vi-sion just looked at him with a blank look.

"I don't think so" he said and prepared to turn away when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Come on I don't bite" he said and Vi-sion gave him a hard look, "Okay how about just a walk, no more no less" he said as Vi-sion looked at him before rolling his eyes.

"Fine a walk, but nothing else. Try to touch me and I'll break your fingers off and feed them to you" he threatened and the upperclassman smiled and nodded nervousness present on his face.

"Oh by the way you can call me Bastion" he gave a grin

Soon the two began their walk which had ended up taking them into the forest and they were now walking a few ways away from the school and an eerie suspicion was beginning to fill Vi-sion.

He stopped as the upperclassman stopped and looked back, "This has been a lovely night walk, I'm going back to school, so see ya" he said and turned around to leave, but suddenly stopped and back up as another upperclassman came walking from behind the tree's a malicious grin on his face, two more students with the same wicked smile came walking from the forest and surrounded him.

"What this?" he said as the upperclassman behind him gave a sinister chuckle, his black eyes staring at Vi-sion like a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

"This pretty boy, will be your final day at Laconblade" he chuckled along with his simple minded cohorts as they zero in on the boy who stood eyes looking back and forth as the inched closer and closer.

"So that's how it's gonna be" he stretched his muscles before giving a uninterested yawn, "So if you want it…come get it" his eyes became sharp as one of the boys launched at him throwing a punch as the hit made contact the others smirked. But something was off, with a gasp the larger boy fell to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain. Me-mory stood there his knee still leveled from the impact to the other, the three stood there as the leader commanded the others to get Vi-sion and the two upperclassman ran toward him. Dodging the first punch he grabbed his arm swinging his body upwards he falcon kicked the second boy knocking him back onto the ground. The other boy grasped before a swift kick made contact with his face, but he still stood, the blow knocking off his glasses. As he tried to recoil, he was met with another kick to the face followed by a swift by effective blow to the stomach. The boy on the ground wiped the saliva and blood from his mouth and began charging at Me-mory. Ducking the others punch hit his comrade in the face sending him falling back unconscious.

As he caught his mistake he looked down just in time to receive a strike to the throat, again on the ground he clutched his throat in pain, hacking and coughing from the attack. Looking up through pained eyes, he saw Mem-ory standing over him, a smile across his face as he looked down to the hacking male.

"Sorry" he smiled before delivering a kick to the side of his head sending him falling to the ground with a thud.

Now it was just him and the leader who stood there, his eyes wide with disbelief and fear, as he looked at the three males, his friends withering on the ground in pain.

"Okay shall we finish a special moment" Vi-sion cooed as the other boy stood there cringing as Vi-sion smiled as he walked closer to the other. It was like a pattern, he took a step forward, and the other took a step forward. It continued like that until his back made contact with a tree, seeing an opportunity and with a flick of his wrist the upperclassman found him-self pinned to a tree by two sharp knives.

"Now then" he came to stand in front of the other, "Tell me Bastion, why I shouldn't gut you like a trout and leave your bodies out here to rot" he smiled innocently as the boy face held fear and terror.

"Well" he growled as the male in question began to shiver, "Listen this is just a huge misunderstanding" he said and Vi-sion gave a 'pfft', before bringing out another dagger, the silver metal gleaming under the light of the moon.

"Now that's not very good reason" he twiddled the edge of the blade against the tip of his finger, "But then tell me what a good reason is to gang up on someone" he said still toying with the tip, "Now then how do you want to do this, I can kill you quickly" he got up close to the others face, his eyes locked with wide brown eyes.

"Or I could gut you slowly and use your blood and guts to bath in and bath, your choice" he held an innocent smile further scaring the male who had a horrified look on his face.

"Listen! I was set up, Gilbert, yeah he put me up to this" a mention of the golden haired boys name made Vi-sion's blood run cold, the smile falling from his face only to be replace by a sour frown.

"Really now" he pressed as the male nodded quickly, "Yeah it was him, he promised me something special i-if me and friends roughed you up a bit. I swear it was all him, please I don't wanna die" he whined rather pathetically only to scream as the blade that was once in the others hand was brought down with enough force to bury itself right next to his head.

"That little bitch" he growled a firm grip on the buried blade, "When I get my hands on him I going to…" he halted his words as a though came to mind, the male began to cringe as a snicker spilled from the boys lips and as he turned back toward him the male cringed in horror as a dark aura poured the other, a twisted gleam in the others eye.

"Hehe" he said and a scream echoed through the forest as a flock of birds scattered from the trees.

Back at school Serge was walking down one of the hallways when his eyes caught something outside in the corner of his eye. Stopping to take a closer look his eyes widened as he recognized a familiar head of blue.

"Oh my god!" he yelled dropping the books he had forgotten, quickly running down the staircase and almost falling out the door. He ran towards the side of his school and gasped as he spotted a familiar head of blue on the ground.

"Vi-sion!" he said running to the boys side, he was a complete mess. His hair was covered with dirt and foliage, his clothes looked torn like he had been through a struggle, "What happened?" he asked as Vi-sion sniffled before looking up at Serge with tears in his eyes, "Oh Serge-kun!" he clung he Serge who looked down at the other, "What happened to you?"

"I-I was just taking a walk around the campus when I was grabbed and forced into the forest" he cried as Serge eyes widened, "I tried to get away but…but there were so many of them. They held me down and tried to get my clothes off…I-I…it was so horrible!" he cried as Serge held him.

"Did they hurt you? Did they…" he couldn't find the words to say, but the other seemed to pick it up and shook his head slowly, "I don't want to talk about it, I-I I just want to go to my room. Can you please help me there?" he asked rather meekly as Serge didn't hesitate to nod, "Yes of course!" he helped the boy off the ground, he wasn't that heavy which allowed him to carry him bridle style.

"Hold on tight to me" Serge said as Vi-sion nodded wrapping his arms around the others neck, once he was sure the other was secured, Serge carried the boy back into the school. Ignoring a few looks he was getting he had managed to get the boy back to his room. He carefully placed the boy on the bed, "I'm going to go get the dorm advisor will you be okay until I get back?" he asked as Vi-sion nodded slowly, "Okay I'll be right back he said leaving the boy alone in the room.

Making sure he was alone he slowly sat up on the bed, a smile forming on his face as he clapped his hands for a job well down, "Well that went well I should get an Oscar" he chimed as he congratulated himself. The door suddenly opened revealing Serge who was followed in by two other boys,

"Serge-kun?" he said with a low voice as Serge came to his side, "Yes it's me Vi-sion, I brought my friend to help with your injuries" Serge said letting the older boy through, "Hi there I'm Karl Meiser, I'm the dormitory dean of Hall B" he introduced himself, "Okay I'm going to give you a small examination just tell me where it hurts" he said as Vi-sion nodded.

Slowly Karl began feeling around the boy's body noting the cuts and scrapes on the others body, "Hm…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well he's got some bruises and cuts on his skin, plus his ankles look pretty swollen. What happened to him?" he said looking at Serge

"He got grabbed and attacked, a group of males held him down!" Serge said as the two boys gasped, "Did they do anything else to him?"

"No he managed to get away"

"I see that would explain the bruising. We should clean up the cuts and put some ice on his ankle" he said as the others nodded, "I'll go down to the kitchen and get some ice" Karl said as he went out of the room, "I'll go get something to clean the cuts, Serge please stay with him" he said as the boy nodded.

"Thank you" Vi-sion smiled as Serge nodded, "Don't worry everything will be okay" he assured him. Once the cuts were cleaned and bandaged up, the two older boys left, Serge had stayed behind to look after Vi-sion in case he needed anything.

"Serge-kun you don't have to stay with me" Vi-sion said as Serge shook his head, "I want too, your hurt and you need someone to help you until you're ankle heals up" he said as the other boy smiled.

"But, don't you have to return to your own room?" he inquired as Serge just smiled, "its fine, my room is usually quite, Gilbert tends to leave and return on a whim" he sighed as Vi-sion rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I've decided to stay with you tonight" he said and if it weren't for his current situation Vi-sion would be doing cart wheels up and down the school. "I don't want to burden you, plus my room only has one bed" he said as Serge frowned at the situation, "But…if I'm not overstepping my boundaries as a friend, we could share my bed" he offered as Serge gave a thoughtful look before nodding, "Alright I'll share a bed with you" he said standing up carefully not to adjutate the others leg.

"I just need to go grab some things from my room and I'll be right back"

Serge had just opened the door to his room and was met with the most particular of sights, "Gilbert, you're here?" he said rather disbelievingly as he saw the golden haired boy sitting on his bed. The boy remained silent only giving the other a condescending look, with a sigh he entered the room and straight to his dresser. He grabbed a night shirt and a change of clothes, green eyes watched the boy in curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh well I'm going to be spending a few nights at a student's room" he said as Gilbert raised an eye, "Oh really, you know spending the night has two meanings"

"It's not like that!" he blushed at the others accusations, "Vi-sion was hurt tonight and he needs someone with him until he gets better" he said and suddenly Gilberts eyes widened and his blood went cold at the mention of the others name. What was worse is that Serge was about to play servant to that little weasel.

"Will you be fine for a couple of days without me?" Serge said opening the door, "I'm not a child I don't need a babysitter" he said rather coldly as Serge sighed, "Just please behave yourself for a few days" Gilbert just pouted and turned his head to the side like a child having a tantrum. Serge just sighed and with that he closed the door leaving the bitter blond alone.

It was a couple of days and Vi-sion was recovering very well, Serge had been pretty much Vi-sion's personal 'maid', he brought him homework, food, and kept him company and up to date with school work. Right now the brown haired male was bringing said blue haired boy some tea, as he walked to the dorm room he noticed a familiar head of gold standing right outside the door.

"Gilbert?" the blond boy turned to face Serge, "What are doing in this part of dorms?"

"Don't look so surprised, I was just walking around" he said rather rudely, "Well anyway I have to get this tea to Vi-sion" he said moving passed the blond to open the door, Gilbert leered behind him. Green eyes peeked inside to see Serge handing the little fink in question and growled as he looked at how the other was playing with what was his.

"Oh Gilbert you came to visit me, I'm touch" he smiled as Gilbert remained even faced, "Gilbert don't be so rude" Serge said as Gilbert rolled his eyes before walking into the room. It was decorated rather nicely, though a bit to frilly for his tastes. As he looked around his eyes fell on a bird cage that sat near the window. Curiously he went over and looked inside, on the little swing was a sleeping little golden bird.

"I see you meet Oliver" Vision said as Gilbert continued to look at the tiny little thing, "I've been meaning to ask you what kind of bird is he?" Serge inquired

"He's an American Goldfinch" he said as he smiled warmly at the small bird as it bathed in the rays of the warm sun. "I remember when I first got him, I hatched him out from an egg I found when I visited England" he said with a nostalgic look on his face.

"So why name him Oliver?" Gilbert said as he touched the cage bars, "Hmm, it's sad really, I named him Oliver…after a boy I meet when I was in England" he said as a somber look came over his eyes. "What happened to him?" Serge asked. Vi-sion's eyes seem to drift off somewhere else.

"Did he….?"

"Huh? Oh no! He lives with my family" he said noting the others sad disposition. "I'm sorry it's just you looked so sad!"

"Sorry about that I tend to drift off when thinking of Oliver" he laughed nervously as the other gave a sigh before giving a soft smile.

"I still don't see what so special about some tiny bird" Gilbert said and Serge looked at him, "Gilbert!"

"It's okay, Oliver is special because he has the most beautiful voice"

"The boy?"

"No the bird" he said, "Here bring Oliver over and I'll show you!" he said not liking the disbelieving looks from the two boys. Gilbert humored him and brought the bird cage over handing him over to the blue haired bird.

_A long time ago, in a tragedy_

_If there ever comes a day when I go away_

_In a forest deep, you will sink like a stone_

_From that moment on, you'll go alone_

_Feeling a warm temperature in the hands we hold now_

_If ever comes a day when they gently unfold_

_A dry bell will sound echoing on its own_

_From that moment on, you'll go alone…_

A Vi-sion began singing the soft tone; the bird opened his eyes, ruffling its golden feathers it looked around curiously before falling on Vi-sion. Hearing the melody the bird began twitting along. Serge listened in awe as the birds harmonious tweeting and Vi-sion's beautiful singing were just…angelic. The melody the bird made reminded him of a choir.

_For we are two are of a kind; when we walk, we are one_

_The sound of lies being told disappears like the sun_

_And now we both bow our heads; there is just a shadow_

_Did you know that I'm also going alone?_

_In a forest deep, I seek and I knew_

_I'm a charred and dirty forsaken fruit_

_And that is the end, there's nothing more to seek_

_From this moment on, you'll go alone…_

As the song finished and Vi-sion sang the final not the bird seem to follow every note he hit and followed vocalizing their melodies together.

"That was beautiful" Serge said wiping a tear from his eye, Gilbert just folded his arms and looked off to the side a small tear on the side of his eyes.

"Thank you" he smiled before looking down at the canary, "And thank you Oliver you sang beautifully" he congratulated the small bird that peeped and chirped happily.

"He's so cute~" Serge said as Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Well you two can play with a silly bird all you want I'm leaving" Gilbert said as the two looked at him, "Gilbert why must you be so rude?"

"Hmph, oh please you're buying his little innocent act, well I'm not" he leered over at the other, "Gilbert, stop trying to look for the worst in people" he said at the blond who just scoffed.

"Gilbert you need to try and be friends with Vi-sion" he tried to convince the stubborn blond who held his stance, "Well will you at least watch him until I go get some more medicine?" he watched as the blond just shrugged.

"I'll take that as I yes, please try and behave yourself", Serge said going to the door, "And no fighting while I'm gone" he said and left the two alone. But as soon as the door closed the atmosphere in the room seem to drop as Gilbert shot the boy on the bed a dark look.

"Such a cold look Gilbert, why so serious?" he cocked his head as a giggle escaped his lips. Gilbert just looked coldly at him, "Oh before I forget, I ran into a friend of yours a couple of days ago" he said looking at the blond, "Now what was his name…" he snapped his finger, "Oh yes I believe it was Bastion" he said and something seem to click in the boys eyes.

"Here's a tip, next time you hire someone to do your dirty work…make sure that person doesn't have the spin of a two year old girl" he said as Gilbert just gave his indifferent look.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You're a terrible liar" he said with a yawn, "I really hate you, you know" Gilbert smiled

"The feelings mutual" he smiled back

Vi-sion finally returned to his regular classes, he was happy to be out of his room and no longer confined to his bed; though he would miss Serge waiting on him hand and foot. Right now he was walking down the halls headed toward his biology class, he had been forced to wear the school uniform; though he did make some alterations, he giggled. He was about to turn the corner when the sound of voices made him stop.

"What do you want Lilith?" he recognized the voice of the pain in his side, Gilbert, peeking down the corner and true to his hearing he spotted Gilbert speaking to a group of other students; most noticeably the one in front. If this wasn't an all boys school he would have sworn that was a girl, God he made Gilbert look straight; this coming from him.

With a scoff he decided he would ignore whatever Gilbert was doing, he really didn't care. Vi-sion turned the corner and began walking down the hall and was about past the group when one of dogs of the girly boy blocked his path.

"Excuse you, your blocking my path" he said as a chuckled filled his ear, "So you're the new student huh?"

"What's it to you" Vi-sion bite at the other, "Oh puppies got a bite, you really should learn some manners" he smiled

"And you need to learn not to look like a female hooker" he smiled as the smile dropped from the others face.

"Hey watch your mouth you little punk!" one of the dogs barked as Vi-sion rolled his eyes, "Down puppy before I neuter you"

"What did you say!"

"Does everyone in this school have a hearing problem?" he groaned before looking back at…whatever his name was he really didn't care.

"So what are you friends with Gilbert now?" he smirked as Vi-sion rolled his eyes

"Hell no I can't stand him, but I won't have someone ganging on others. It's pathetic"

"You know you're really starting to annoy me" his eyes narrowed at the other

"Really? Because you've annoyed me since you've opened that mouth of your and assaulted my ears with your voice" he said and other looked practically red with anger and embarrassment.

"If this is done I'm going to class, so tell your puppy dogs to get out of my way" it sounded like a command, no it was a demand and he made sure the other knew. Lilith just stood there glaring daggers at the other, when suddenly a smile fell on his face.

Vi-sion raised an eyebrow when suddenly he felt the others seem to come closer, surrounding him.

"O brother" he ran his hands through light blue hair, "Let's see six of you and one little old me" he looked back at Lilith, "I like those odds" he smiled

"Tough guy huh! Let's see if you're so tough when we mess up that pretty face of…." In what seemed like a flash the boy who was in the others face was sent flying backwards and landed on the ground with the thud. The others gasped in shock, Lilith looked up from the boy's body up to the others whose leg was still in mid air from the kick. The others stood there in complete silence,

"What the hell just happened!?" one of the boys gasped, with a quick look to the side he saw one of the boys reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife.

A smile came on Vi-sion's face at the sight of the metallic weapon, spinning on his heel he did a quick turn his foot colliding the boy behind him, connecting directly with his sides sending him falling to his knees in pain. The others tried to grab him at once but like a sneaky cat he managed to slip pass him using the boy's back as lift he cart wheeled to the other side of the group. He turned to the side flipping his hair with a smirk.

"Oh come on that all you got" he teased, "Here I'll make it easy, see no hands" he placed his hands behind his backs. The other boys growled as the other teased them, the one with the knife lunged at him. Dodging left and right the boy couldn't place a hit on the other, "Too slow" he smiled now on the side he kicked the knife out of the others hand sending flying into the air, with around house kick he sent the boy landing on his back. And with a final turn he caught the knife mid tip as it came spinning down.

"So who's next" he said with a seductive tone as the boys looked at him with terrified looks on their faces.

"This guy is crazy!" one of the boys said as Vi-sion just chuckled at the statement, "Come on boys you wanted me as your dance partner, but you refuse to finish the final set. I'm so upset now…you've turned me on but refuse to satisfy me" he tsked at the others.

"He's out of his mind"

"You have no idea…hehe" he smiled

…..To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Vi-sion Memory: Chapter 5; Double Trouble

"This kid…he's insane" a boy backed up as Vi-sion just laughed happily, "That's faces…keep making those faces" he smiled, "You don't know how turned on I'm getting from the fear in your faces" he licked his lips as the boys continued to back away from the other.

Looking back and forth between each other they charged at him all at the same time, Vi-sion managed to punch one across the face and kick the other in the leg before he was grabbed from behind by another boy completely holding down his arms. Struggling to get free his head went to the side as one of the boys punched him across the face sending him falling to the ground as the boys ganged around him and began beating on him.

"Not so tough now huh!" one of the boys mocked as Vi-sion lay on the ground trying to block the punches and kicks. Lilith stood back a satisfied smile on his face as he watched the boy getting beat.

"Had enough huh you little freak" one of them said now holding him by the collar, as blood dripped from his lip and his face was covered in bruises and small cuts a smile slowly played across his lips further agitate his capture, "What are you smiling about" he demanded as he let out a short chuckle.

"I'm just taking in the look on your face…" he chuckled, "Because you're about to be in a whole lot of pain"

"Oh yeah and are you going to stop us" he laughed

"Nope"

Suddenly something collided with the boy's face sending him flying to the side and onto the floor. Everyone looked in shock as the assailant stood in front of them, the boys backed away as crimson red eyes glared at them with great malice and a burning anger, wearing a frilly red dress that stood at her knees the red fabric failing in comparison to her bright red hair that had two long strands sticking up giving her the appearance of having rabbit years which were held up by two heard shaped berets.

"But she is"

"Who the hell is that?" one of the boys said receiving a glare from the familiar looking girl, "Oi you damn bastards! How dare you mother******* put your hands on my brother!" she yelled as the boys flinched at the rage in the girls voice.

"I said from day one, day fucking one that if any of you pre-pubescent juveniles messed with him I would cut your dicks off and sodomize you with them!" fear filled the hall as the boys trembled in from of the girl.

"Now get the fuck out of her before I skin you alive and bury your corpses in my toy chest! You've got to the count of ten…"

"9!" with that the boys turned and bolted down the hallway not looking back, the once unconscious boy tripped trying to get away like mice in front of the large tiger.

"And if I see you again I'm kick your asses!" she yelled as she watched them retreat, "Oh brother" she cried as she clutched onto her brother, her personality did an entire 360 as she hugged her twin.

"Big brother did those mean boys hurt you?"

"Don't worry sis I'm fine" he said standing and began dusting himself off. "It's great to see you sis!" the two embraced each other in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much big brother!" she said, "You haven't been writing me back" she pouted as her brother smiled," I'm sorry sister I been so caught up with the school. Also I met someone" he said and the girl's eyes lit up.

"Whoa! Is he nice?" he nodded

"Is a cute?" he nodded again

"Is he legal?"

"Eh….depends on your definition of legal" he said and his sister nodded

"So sis wanna grab some lunch in the cafeteria?" he asked and she nodded happily, "Great, first let's swing by my room I have to change my clothes.

"Now that mention it I need to change too" she said looking down at her tattered red dress, "And this was my favorite red dress those assholes are getting a bill" she pouted as her brother smiled as he led her to his room.

"I'm going to clean up in the bathroom, theirs some dresses in the closet pick anything you like" he said before leaving his sister to change. Quickly shedding off her dress she was now in a red bunny bra and watching panties with frills on them. As she looked through the dresses she didn't hear the door open.

"Vi-sion are you here? I got worried when I didn't come to class…" tripping over the clothes near the door, the brown haired, dark skinned boy tripped falling forward toward the bed. When he opened his eyes, brown eyes met red as he stared down at the body below.

"I…I…Vi-sion?" he stammered as the body below smiled

"Your cute~"

To be Continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

KnightLelouch: Um shouldn't be on Chapter 6?

Vi-sion- Yes but according to 'our' contract we get one sing in each story we do. (Shows author contract)

KnightLelouch: Nani? But I gave you two songs in the last story

Vi-sual- Yeah but not this story!

KnightLelouch: Well it is in the contract and I refused to be sued. (Sigh) Alright let's get this done. Readers the musical stylings of…

Vi-sion: The beautiful Vi-sual

Visual: And the equally cute brother Vi-sion

KnightLelouch: Just get on the set. Alright, ACTION!

Note; This is completely made up song

Vi-sion Mem-ory; Chapter 5.5: My Amore

Serge was sitting under a tree and was reading one of his sheet music for the piano, suddenly another figure peaked out from behind the tree shocking Serge.

"Good evening Serge-kun!" Vi-sion greeted as Serge gasped in shock clutching his heart, "Vi-sion don't sneak on people like that you almost scared me" he said as the boy just nodded and took a seat next to Serge who noticed a rather peculiar look in the blue eyes.

"Um, Vi-sion…is something wrong?" the boy shook his head

"Hey Serge-kun will you listen to this new song I've been working on?" he said showing Serge some papers.

"Um, sure. I didn't you wrote music"

"Yep it's a well off hobby of mine!" he suddenly stood up quickly, "Hit it!" he called out

"Hit what?" suddenly a soft, yet upbeat tempo started playing out of nowhere,

"Where is that music coming from?" Serge looked around as Vi-sion just smiled and shifted back and forth, 'Um, Vi-sion"

_Oh my sweet. Oh my dear _

_How I love to hear your voice_

_The sweetest sound I ever heard _

_From those lips that look so…sweet_

_Your sweet skin, chocolate eyes_

_But me in a bind_

_I just want to devour you_

_You're my sin_

Serge gulped nervously as the boy came closer and was now stuck between him and the tree.

_I can't help this sudden attraction_

_The only satisfaction that I can see_

_Is you being mine_

_Just for me!_

_Serge was blushing now_

_Why can't we be more than friend's_

"_You mean like best friends?"_

_We could be something more_

"_Um…"_

_If you just give me a chance_

_I promise I'll make you soar_

Serge managed to move from the tree and was now standing up nervously as Vi-sion stood up and looked at Serge rather like a predator cornering his prey.

_I think you're so cute_

_Nothing could compare_

_Nothing could replace, that angelic face_

_Not a thing in this world, or universe_

_Could keep me away_

Serge smiled nervously as the other kept singing. Vi-sion was playing with one of his curls

_There's no mountain I wouldn't climb, No see I wouldn't dive_

_You're the treasure in my life…_

"Huh?" as he looked around he saw Serge running back on campus. He turned the corner and rested on the wall of the building.

_Someone call better call the doctor, or better yet call the shrink_

_Call the police and tell them to lock me up and throw away the key_

_Hook me up to dials and wires for electro-therapy _

_But not even all that could keep me away, baby_

They were now close again with Serge backed into a wall with Vi-sion very close to him.

"So what do you think of the song far Serge-kun?" he smiled as Serge gulped and slowly moved a little so he was free.

"Well…"

"Tell me Serge what do you like about me?"

_Me-mory, I think we should take things a little slow_

_You're kinda moving a little fast_

"_Really?"_

_I'll admit that you are sweet_

_Full of individuality, your especially _

_Nice to…well me_

_With the prettiest shades of blue_

_A little strange, but your heart is true_

_With a bright smile, but_

_I think we, should be just friends for awhile _

"You like my smile! Oh Serge-kun!" he pounced on the boy who gasped in shock at the others action, but narrowly moved out of the way just in time. Shifting his body the boy prevented himself from falling, turning he saw the boy rushing off again. As he turned the corner he suddenly bumped into something, looking up he tensed noticed it was a group of upperclassman and the one in front, who he guessed he had bumped into did not look happy.

"Hey you little punk watch were your going!" the male glared at Serge who put his hands, "I'm sorry, it was accident" he gasped as he was suddenly forced up by his jacket by the larger male who glared at him.

"You're gonna be sorry ya little punk!"

"Yeah Devon's gonna beat ya black and blue" one of the other boys laughed as the leader prepared to strike.

"Get your hands off my man!" a voice called before the one known as Devon was sent flying back, releasing Serge in the process. As Serge looked up to see Vi-sion had kicked the male right in the forehead sending him laying on the ground, completely unconscious.

Vi-sion growled at the others who gathered their boss and hightailed it away.

"Vi-sion, you, you saved me" Serge said as Vi-sion turned around smiling.

_There's no danger I wouldn't face_

_No matter how great the pain _

_Because the greatest pain I feel is when you're not with me_

_And even if you say so, I'll keep trying because I love you so!_

Serge was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug, though abit uncomfortable he allowed himself to let the other have his moment.

"Vi-sion? W-where are you touching?"

"Just go with it Serge-kun!"

"Wait no! No!" he figited as they both ended up on the ground.

"Vi-sion!?"

"You say no, but this says yes"

Later Vi-sion was given a lecture on 'sexual harassment' by Rosemarine

To Be Continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Vi-sion Memory; Chapter 6: Firecracker of a Sibling

Serge looked down at the body below, a red blush across his face as he looked into large crimson pools.

"Your cute~" they repeated as Serge stammered trying to fine the right word, "Hey sis I heard a noise are you okay….eh?" As the door to the bathroom opened blue eyes blinked at the sight on his bed.

Serge looked back and forth at the one below him and the one at the door, "Isn't this an interesting sight" a smirk came over Vi-sion's face as Serge stammered quickly getting off the red haired body, "W-wait it's not what it looks like, I tripped and…why are there two of you?" he stammered as the two laughed at the boys nervousness.

"Oh Serge-kun you are too cute~" Vi-sion giggled,

"Nice to meet you Serge-kun, I'm Vi-sual" she introduced themselves playing with one of Serge's curls.

"She's my twin sister"

"Twins" of course they were twins, it was so obvious. He felt silly for not realizing it sooner. But as he looked at them both, he noticed that they were both incredibly close and more nervously they were both clade in the clothing area.

Vi-sual was wearing nothing back a red bra and panties and Vi-sion was in nothing but a blue robe, just like when they first met.

"Wait! You guys need to put your clothes on!" Serge said as he was hugged from both sides.

"You are so cute!~" they both said holding onto the blushing boy, "Serge-san your hair is so soft and curly it reminds me of a puppy.

"You remind me of a chocolate strawberry~ with that skin and that cute blush" Vi-sual said still hugging Serge, "I could just eat you up~" he whispered seductively in Serge's ear, who began stammering nervously as he couldn't pry himself free from the two.

"So cute~" they kept giggling and hugging and pointing out different key parts of how cute he was, Serge became flustered and was trying his best to on wedge himself. Suddenly a grumbling sound could be heard as the two boys looked to Vi-sion.

"Oopsie I forgot was hungry!" she laughed childishly, "Brother can we get something to eat?" her brother smiled happily before nodding, "Sure sis, Serge-chan will escort us" he said as the brown haired boy blinked for a second,

"I will…?"

"See I told you! Let's get dressed and go to the cafeteria" he said as the two stood up, Serge took the opportunity to head for the door, "I'll wait for you guys outside" he said but before he could even turn the knob he was pulled back by two sets of hands.

"Oh no you don't Serge-kun" Vi-sion said wagging his slim finger, "You can wait in here while we change in the bathroom" before he could say no he was sat on the bed while the two scurried into the bathroom and closed the door.

Serge had a bad feeling this was only the beginning with the twins…

In the cafeteria the students busy chatting and talking over the day's events and various other topics. At one of the tables were Lilith and his fan club; at another was Karl, Pascal, and other students who were eating lunch.

"Hey Pascal have you seen Serge?" he asked the older male who shook his head, "Nope, haven't seen him since last period" he said

"It's not like him to just wonder off" he had a bad feeling, suddenly the room started to fill with chatter and murmurs.

"What's all the commotion about?" Pascal inquired as he and Karl looked as all eyes looked toward the cafeteria entrance.

Serge had entered the cafeteria and seemed to have two others hanging off his arm.

"Is that Serge?" Karl gasped a little, "I think so, but…" he adjusted his glasses, "I think my glasses must be broken because I'm seeing two Vi-sion's" Pascal said as they looked as the two hung close on their friends arm. They both were dressed in the schools uniform and matching brown cabs that hide their hair, but each had the same smile on their faces. The three walked over toward the table with Karl and Pascal.

"Hi guys, sorry about being so late, I kinda got…" he looked at both on his arm, "Distracted"

"Hi!" the two said happily waiving at the two boys,

"Um, Vi-sion?" Karl looked between the two who smiled at him happily

"I'm Vi-sion!" the one with blue eyes said

"I'm Vi-sual!" the one with red eyes said just as happily

"Um, this is Vi-sion's twin sister" he introduced her, "Their twins"

"Nice to me you" she greeted them, "Um nice to meet you to, there I'm Karl Meiser, I'm the dormitory dean of Hall B" he introduced himself, "And this is Pascal Biquet" he motioned toward the male in glasses who waived.

"These two are my closest friends" Serge said as the girl nodded happily, "Nice to meet you both!" she greeted them both.

"So Vi-sual, what brings you all the way to Laconblade?" Karl asked as they all sat down at the table, each twin sat on one side of Serge.

"Well I missed my brother so much!" she said rather dramatically, "Being apart from him was the most painful thing in the world for me!"

"I'm lonely without my brother. I wake up in a bed alone, there's no one there to make desserts, to go shopping, try on outfits with, or even to take a bath with" her eyes welled up with tears, "I couldn't take it anymore. So I took a carriage all the way here to visit my brother!" she explained as the boys blinked hearing the girls story.

"Wow…"

"Oh sis! I'm so happy" Vi-sion smiled and gushed, "You came all this way to see me!"

"Oh course big brother nothing in this world could keep me apart away from you!"

"Oh Sister!"

"Oh Brother!"

The others watched as the two twins embraced each other happily.

"Where did all these flowers come from?" Pascal inquired as the other two looked around seeing the flowers they seemed to ne raining down from nowhere.

As the two continued their 'moment' a snickering could be heard at Lilith's table, as a few whispers and gossips could be heard.

"Here we go" Karl sighed as he heard some of the talking.

Vi-sual seemed to hear the snickers, along with her brother who turned around to face the group. Walking ever closer, the snickering seemed to subside as the twins and Lilith and the group stared at each other.

"Something funny?", Vi-sual inquired toward Lilith who flipped his golden locks and smirked, "Nothing I just think it's so cute how seeing two freaks having such a loving moment" he snickered as Vi-sual narrowed her eyes, before a smile played on her face.

"Hm, I guess that is funny" he giggled a bit, "You know what else is funny?" she stopped as the others looked at her; "Having your asses handed to you by a girl" she smiled as the others snickers ceased.

"Oh did you forget that I knocked you out" she pointed to one of the boys, "And the rest of you ran like the puppies you are with your tails tucked between your legs" she giggled along with her brother as the group scowled at them.

"Well this is interesting and bad at the same time" Pascal said adjusting his glasses as the others looked on not knowing what to do.

"Oh nothing to say now" Vi-sual mocked

"Hey brat do you know who your messing with!" one of the members said

"No do your messing with!" Vi-sual said as she and the boy leered at each other, eyes flaring

"We have to stop this" Karl said as Serge nodded ready to step in

"You better walk away you little brat or else!"

"I'm right here! We can finish what we started in the hall!"

"Wow sis is fired up" Vi-sion said rather calmly, "Vi-sion how can you be so calm, what if she gets hurt?" Serge said as Vi-sion just laughed.

"Nah, my sister is a tough little firecracker. I remember when she beat up some bullies who were bullying me because of my dress" Serge blinked at this and turned back to the situation in the cafeteria.

"Heh, your luckily I don't hit girls!"

"And you're lucky I don't bitch slap you along with that lead bitch right there!" she pointed to Lilith who turned red, quickly getting off the table and was now face to face with Vi-sual who stood her ground as the two glared at each other.

"You just made a big mistake you little bitch" he bite as Vi-sual just scoffed, "Well then princess make the first move, I'll lay you out like a Persian rug" she bit back

The room was quiet and tense, save for a few whispers and murmurs.

"I hope you like black and blue because you're going to be wearing it for a long time" he narrowed his eyes as Vi-sual narrowed hers just as much. With a snap of his fingers the two were now surrounded by Lilith's group.

"This has gone too far!" Karl piped up, "Lilith even you wouldn't lay a hand a girl!" he said as the boys looked at each other.

"He's got a point Lilith, she may be rude, but she's still a girl, we can't hit her" one of boys said and the others nodded.

"Pfft, is that all" Vi-sual said placing her hands on her hips, "Well here's a news flash for you, I'm a boy!" she or rather he said as the room was filled with gasped,

"A BOY!" they said in unison, shock and disbelief, even Serge was taken aback by the new revelation,

"You're a boy!"

"I think that has already been established" Vision said

"But…you said she…he…was your sister"

"Yeah that's something we do too confuse people. It's pretty funny when we tell people" he laughed as Serge sweat-dropped at the boy's sense of humor.

"Now that's been taken care off" Vi-sual said, "Let's get this started, I wanna hurry and kick your asses so I have more time with my brother! Plus I owe you assholes for hurting him this morning"

"Brother I will avenge every mare and drop of blood upon you!" he declared as everyone sweat-dropped taken aback by the tenseness surrounding the girl.

"Well don't just stand there. It's a guy, you can hit him!" Lilith said as the others nodded and prepared to attack.

"Sis lunch gonna end in a few minutes, you may have to cut this short" Vi-sion said as Vi-sual sighed, "Really, damn and I was just getting pumped out" she pouted stomping her foot in a tantrum.

"So what you're giving up?" Lilith said as Vi-sual turned back with a smile, "Sorry boys but I'm afraid I have to reschedule are little party. Too bad because I really wanna smack that smug sense of entitlement off your face"

Lilith just scoffed not believing the others excuse as an attempt to leave the fight and others in the room were coming to the same conclusion.

"Besides" she placed her hands on her hips, "You won't lay a hand on me"

"Is that right" a boy said walking up close to the girl…um boy…and with a smug look on his face he grabbed onto one of her hair rabbit ears giving it a tight tug.

Gasps could be heard around the room,

"He's in trouble now" Vi-sion smiled shaking his head as the three looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Just watch" he said

Clutching their fist, Vi-sual's fist made contact with the males face sending him back a couple of feet into the air before landing unconscious and bleeding with a giant bruise on his face.

"How you like me now bitch!" she yelled as the room became deadly silent, "And if any of you prepubescent f #%*$ # lay a cross me or my brother I will reach down your throats pull out your intestines and strangle you with it. And as your gasping for your last pathetic breath I will screw your eyes to the back of your heads so you can watch yourself die!" with that no words were spoken and a few boys were hiding behind tables and each other as fear painted their faces.

She suddenly smiled childishly before skipping back to the table with Serge and the others, "Okay guys let's get to the tour. I want to see all the classes my brother takes and meet all his friends" she said happily

"Sure sis, Serge-kun and his friends would be happy to show you around!" Vi-sion said as the boys paled a little after just witnessing the boy…girl's wrath.

"Right guys?" the boys look back and forth between each other before nodding slowly electing a giggle of happiness from his twin who bounced up and down happily.

"Well then let the tour begin!", she exclaimed as her brother agreed happily, taking each other's hand they went toward the door, but as they were leaving a voice said,

"Oh would you look at the time…I have an experiment I need to attend to bye!" Pascal said before leaving.

"Yeah, and I have some papers I promised to help Professor Watts I help him grade, excuse me!" and then Karl left on his promise.

"Karl? Pascal?" Serge called but the two were long gone, suddenly he felt something grab his arms and looked to see one twin on each.

"Looks like your it Serge-kun!" Vi-sion smiled

"Yeah Serge-kun were going to have so much fun!" they both giggled before pulling the male out the cafeteria and as he was pulled away he saw looks of pity from the other boys.

"Help" he mouthed silently

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Vi-sion singing, _Vi-sual singin, __**both singing**_

Vi-sion Memory; Chapter 7: Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!

Serge had spent the day showing Vi-sion's sis…bro…sibling around the school. He had to admit even if they were a bit scary, when calm Vi-sual was nice and kind. As they continued they the tour they began talking about random things,

"So cool" they said, "Do you play an instrument Serge-kun?", Vi-sual asked, Serge nodded, "Yes I play the piano"

"The piano" she said intrigued as Serge just smiled, "Do you play any music?" the twins looked at each other before back to Serge and nodded

"Yep, me and my brother…"

"We love singing" Vi-sion finished as they both giggled. Serge blinked but understood he had heard Vi-sion singing when he first met the blue haired boy, so he guess it was only natural that his sibling did singing, they were so alike they were almost like one person. He laughed at the thought,

"If I'm not being too evasive, I would like to hear you sing" Serge said as the stopped giggling for a second and looked back at Serge and with a short pause they smiled.

"Sure!" they exclaimed happily pumping their arms up,

"We never pass up an opportunity"

"To share our love of music and song!",

"We'll happily sing for you!" , They exclaimed as Serge stood there a bit taken aback by all the enthusiasm, but smiled all the same as he watched the twins conversed before turning back around to face Serge.

"We've chosen a song to sing!" they said,

"My sister and I have to go change into our costumes" he said as his sister nodded

"Costume?"

"Yep, for all the songs we do, we have costumes that correspond to it; it adds more entertainment to the performance!" Vi-sual

"Meet us in the ball room and we'll show you a spectacular performance!" they said before running off toward the school, leaving a very stunned Serge. After a while he made it back to the school, going down the corridors of the school he found his way to the ball room and just as he was to open the doors,

"Hey Serge!" turning to the side he saw a familiar head of black running his way, "Hello Sebastian" it was Pascal's younger brother, he greeted the small child.

"What are you doing Serge Senpei?" he asked as the older boy smiled, "Well if I'm correct the new student, Vi-sion and his 'sister' are about to sing and I came to listen" he said as the boy blinked with a curious look on his face,

"Do you think I could listen too?" he asked and Serge nodded after a short pause, "I'm sure they won't mind" he said as the boy smiled at this. Grabbing the door he slowly turned the handles, pushing the double doors inward, as light poured out of the room. Both boys shielded their eyes and once the lights seemed to dim and the two stood there mouths agape.

Inside there was Vi-sual dressed in up like a king, with a golden scepter and gold crown on her head and a flowing red cape. She was sitting a throne, where it came from they didn't know.

'What in the world?' Serge thought and again before he could say anything he remembered that they said they were changing into costumes for their song, but the outfit, seemed a bit over the top. Suddenly Vi-sual stood up, surprising the two and raising her hands she said,

_Alas... Death should not have taken thee!  
_**3, 2, 1... XXX! **

Suddenly a sound suddenly filled the room it was rather weird and the two couldn't place the instruments.. Suddenly the door on the other side of the room burst open and in ran Vi-sion, who was dressed in a beige shirt, long brown paints, and there were pieces of armor on his body and he quickly rushed up to the throne where Vi-sual sat and now looked rather bored.

"Majesty!"  
_"What?"_  
"HELP!"  
_"With what?"_  
"Th... The princess has been kidnapped!"  
_"What of the hero?"_  
"There isn't one."  
_"Hmm, okay! If it's come to that, you're the hero!" _

Vi-sion gave a shocked and doubtful look at this,

**There goes the setting...!  
**

Suddenly Vi-sual pulled out a small brown box that looked like a treasure chest and thrust it into Vi-ion's hands.

_"Take now the contents of those treasure chests and this paltry sum, set out, find a party, defeat the monsters..."  
_Vi-sion sighed at the 'kings' utter incompetence of the situation

(...Not taking this seriously, are you?)

_"Oh, and if you're ever troubled, talk to the townspeople, 'kay?  
Defeat all those bosses good! Knock 'em down!"_ ...For real?!

_Be proud, be proud, be proud - of course!  
Because you truly are the greatest!  
_I'll act on behalf of the people!  
But geez, you're really on a high perch...  
_Experience, experience, experience, pile it up!  
And find stronger party members!  
_So you say, but I'm just a soldier;  
Paid vacation? **Delete! Delete!**

**"Verily, I wait with bated breath for the day you defeat the last boss!"**

Vi-sion pulls out a sword and thrust it into the sky proudly

_To restore peace to the world,  
To protect the peace of the land,  
I direct from all the way in back;  
I shall tell you thy experience points!  
_Fighting for you, for the world,  
Recognize our patriotism!  
We're on the brink of destruction, party fallen;**  
**I knew my levels weren't enough... orz

**"Your party has been annihilated. Oh, God! Amen."**__

Alas! Death should not have taken thee!  
I will give thee a second chance!  
"Your majesty!"  
_"What is it?"_  
"This is...! This is impossible."  
_"Haaah?! More shameful than thy death is thy SAAAAASS!"  
_  
With the economic and military power of our unobjectionable land,  
Of course we have people of talent too!

_Such popularity!  
_  
But the one chronic problem is the uninhibited ruler;  
"Pure" to put it nicely, to put it badly... **A MORON.**

**It's genuine, all humanity is a warring species,  
But I won't say it... (OK?)  
You're saying they need cooperative personalities and adaptability?  
Is this world a crap game?!  
**  
**To reach the next level,  
Thy experience points must increase by 1000,  
But thy also needs to be more assertive!**_  
Don't give in,_ OK?

Telissa, Boroso, Zanshi, Palante,  
Mages sure are maging themselves useful...  
_With a calm composure and wry smile,  
Talking impertinently, I hold my scepter..._  
Holit, Holit, Holit, always the same;  
Monks keep using Holit, are they Holidiots?  
_It puts I, the sovereign, to sleep;  
Who do you think you are? Is this a rebellion?_

"I am no hero. Rather, majesty, I believe you are the hero!"

_To restore peace to the world,  
To protect the peace of the land,  
I throw myself to the front line;  
I can see my approval rating going up!_ (H-Hey!)  
Fighting for interests, for money,  
What does our ruler see?  
On the brink of destruction, guards dying;**  
**Death should not take theeeeeEEEEE!

The two suddenly turned to Serge and Sebastian who were listening enthralled by the song lyrics and sounds. With smiles they continued to sing their song,

**To restore peace to the world,  
To protect your smile,  
We barely manage to scrape up  
Info on the dark lord's forces...  
**_So today, I just sit here in safety,  
As we await the true hero_**  
**_I'm not getting others to do my work;  
_**It's just I'm no match for those guys...**

As the music finished Vi-sual sat back on her throne with a content smile on her face, believing it would be better if she remained there instead of fighting, while Vi-sion sighed knowing he would be sent off fighting in order to 'increase' his lv.

Serge and Sebastian applauded their performance; the two stood and took a bowed to their audience before leaving off the throne and going to meet Serge.

"That was amazing you two, your voices as so well in sync" Serge praised them as the two thanked him,

"Thank you Serge-kun"

"We're happy you liked the song!"

"You two were so good, I never heard anything like that!" Sebastian said as the two laughed, "Vi-sion, Vi-sual, this is Pascal's younger brother, Sebastian" he introduced the young boy to the twins.

"Nice to meet you Sebastian!" they two greeted shaking his hand simultaneously.

"Can you sing some more?" he asked with much enthusiasm as the twins looked at each other and smiled,

"Sure!" they said as the four laughed at this, so for the rest of the day the two twins sang for their two friends, at times drawing a hidden crowed of spectators who watched from the door.

To Be Continued…..

Next Time; The Knight in Shining Armor; Vi-sion's Older Brother!?


	9. Chapter 9

Vi-sion Memory; Chapter 7.5: Never Wake Me from My Beauty Sleep!

It was the middle of the night, every student was tucked into bed and dreaming peacefully. One such person was the new student, Vision, who was happily snug under silk blue sheets. He mumbled something as he snuggled in the bed, blue eye mask covered his closed eyelids as he was happily dreaming counting sheep,

'One Serge, Two Serge, Three Serge' everytime one would jump over the fence they would cutely 'baa' and say things like I love you, your cute, and just hello. He smiled happily as he continued counting the fluffy soft creatures,

Suddenly there was something that sounded like a thumping, he ignored it but continued to sleep happily. Suddenly the noise got louder and louder breaking the boys from his slumber. Eyes snapped open as he looked up and saw his dream cloud disappearing into the air and one lone Serge sheep waived a sad 'goodbye' before disappearing with a pop.

Vi-sion looked up with pleading eyes, before those tears turned into eyes of fury, whoever woke him up was about to get a royal 'foot up the ass'. Removing the blankets, the boy grabbed the lantern on the side of his desk and made his way out the door.

What was the world coming too when a person can't have a good night's sleep because some jackass wanted to fool around.

Suddenly there was another thump followed by voices, it sounded like someone was having a fight.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah it's coming from the gypsy boy's room"

'Gypsy boy? Serge!' his eyes widened, Serge was in trouble

"Has it started?"

"Yeah, it's Jack Dren"

"Poor guy. This should be fun" the voices mocked, they knew this was happening and their just sitting in their rooms. He had to make a note to add these jerks to the list of people whose asses needed kicking. But he would deal would that later, right now his Serge needed him!

He raced down the hallway he was almost to his room when he heard another thump like someone had fallen or hit against the wall.

As he arrived at the door he was about to open it when suddenly more voices began speaking,

"Now I'm going to hurt you bad" a voice threatened, "Gilbert wanted me to rough you up any" they said and that was the final straw, he could feel his blood run cold and boil at the same time. With much heated resolve he clenched his fist and brought it back and prepared to strike at the door,

Grabbing hold to the knob he pushed the door open the force sending the door against the wall shocking the three inside, as well as the listeners at the sudden noise. Eyes turned toward the door, as a figure clocked by the shadows and lights, stood in the doorway.

"What the hell!?", Jack said as Serge blinked, eyes wide, there was an ominous aura surrounding the other and it felt like temperature took a nose dive.

"Hey you, I asked who the fuck are you!" he yelled, but suddenly regretted it when deep blue eyes leered up at the upperclassman making him jump back and even Serge found it terrified. That deep blue full of fury it reminded of a raging storm.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" the voice said as the others gave him a quizzical look, "A regular person needs 8 hours of sleep, eight hours"

"I was happily sleeping, peacefully dreaming when suddenly I a noise woke me up" he stressed walking into the room, "I go investigate and I find some upperclassman, jackass with the balls to not only wake me up, but put his hands on an underclassman!" he yelled the bass in his voice shocking the occupants and the ones listening.

"Listen brat I don't know who you think you are!"

"I tell you who the fuck I am you dick, it's Vi-sion, remember it you fucker because I'm the last person you should ever fuck with, got it!" he said ice dripping from his voice, as a crazed look came about his eyes sending the boy back in shock.

"Now listen asshole because I'm only going to say this once, so you 'all' better listen" he said knowing others were listening, "One of the things that will result in getting your ass kicked. Waking me up for no damn reason and secondly," he looked at Dern, well more like glared, "Secondly is wise assholes who think they can fuck with someone because their bigger than them and fuckers who get others to fight their battles for them, it pisses we the fuck off"

"So I suggest you get the fuck out this room before I really lose my temper and trust me I'm hoping you test me so I can kick your ass" the room was silent was the leering male looked back and forth around the room, Dren was stuck in place, though he tried to hide it the older male looked like he had seen the devil.

"Heh, funny kid, acting all tough and shit" he gave a cocky smile to the other, "Don't think you've got any one fooled with that tough guy act" he mocked moving away from Serge, much to the others relief but he held his stance in front of the larger male.

"If you think it's so fake little frog" a smirk played on his face, "Then leap" it was a challenge, direct and without hesitation. Dren smirked before popping his fists, "It's your funeral you little punk, I was getting something for roughing up the gypsy, but I'll gladly teach you a lesson for free!"

"Vi-sion you don't have to do this!" Serge said, "Stay out of this gypsy boy!" Dren growled punching the younger boy across the face sending him to the floor.

Vi-sion saw red, what topping was that blond haired bitch was giggling at the boy's pain,

"That's it" he growled,

Loud thumping echoed from the room, students came out of their rooms in hordes turning on any lights they could. As they listened to the noise, painful and fearful looks filled their faces. As they neared the room they jumped back as something burst from the room, hitting the wall, it was Dren.

The male groaned as he slide onto the floor, wiping his mouth, "Damn it" he suddenly gasped ducking as something flew from the room. Eyes widened as a knife sticking from the wall,

"I not through with you asshole!" a voice yelled as Dren paled and was about to bolt down the hallway.

"Oh no you don't!" the boy growled grabbing the other by the collar, with a good tug he pulled back before tossing the male clear down the hall further shocking the other students.

"And if I ever catch you in this fucking hall again I fucking really give you something to cry about to goddamn c*%$ sucking assholes!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he watched the male storm away. Eyes slowly turned to the door to see a male as shining glints of blue shined further causing fear within the other boys,

"Shouldn't you all be in bed?" they hissed as the boys trembled and shook with fright and without another word ran back into their rooms and shut the door. With a huff Vi-sion clapped his hands,

"Bastard" he said with a scoff, with a deep breath the scowl left his face a calmer mood came on the boy's face. Turning to the door he saw Serge standing in the doorway,

"Um…thanks Vi-sion" he thanked nervously as the blue haired boy smiled happily, "No problem Serge-kun, I apologize that you had to see me like that. I get cranky when I'm rudely awoken from my beauty sleep" he giggled as the boy gulped nervously as the boys complete attitude change.

"Anyway" he leaned in to whisper in Serge's ear, "Want me to handle the blond" he whispered as Serge shook his head. "It's fine, I'll handle Gilbert"

"If you're sure" he said with disappointment in his face, "I'm going to bed, night Serge-kun" he winked before waving goodbye to the other and headed back to bed.


End file.
